1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case of stick-type cosmetic preparation, which enables a stick-type cosmetic preparation to be readily protruded from and received into the case, and also to a replaceable cartridge of stick-type cosmetic preparation used therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art cases of stick-type cosmetic preparation are, for example, disclosed in JAPANESE UTILITY MODEL LAYING-OPEN GAZETTE Nos. 58-12214, 1-82819, and 3-34415. These known cases of stick-type cosmetic preparation have a structure that enables a stick-type cosmetic preparation to be protruded from and received into the case in response to a sliding operation of a predetermined operating member. A sliding operation of the predetermined operating member opens and closes an opening of the case, through which the stick-type cosmetic preparation is lifted up and down. This structure makes the stick-type cosmetic preparation ready for application by a single sliding operation of the operating member.
In the conventionally known cases of stick-type cosmetic preparation, however, the stick-type cosmetic preparation set in the case is exposed to the inner wall of the case, except its lower end portion supported by a predetermined support member. There is accordingly a fear that the stick-type cosmetic preparation may come into contact with and be damaged by the opening or the inner wall of the case while stationary or during in the process of upward or downward movement of the stick-type cosmetic preparation. In the structures disclosed in the above references, a cover is set in the case while the stick-type cosmetic preparation is protruded from the case. This makes the case undesirably bulky.
The prior art cases of stick-type cosmetic preparation having the structure that allows the stick-type cosmetic preparation to be protruded from the case by a single operation are used only once and thrown away after the stick-type cosmetic preparation has been used up. With the growing concern about the environmental and resource-saving issues, the demand for replacing the contents of daily products and making their cases reusable has been heightened significantly. The cases of daily consumed cosmetic preparation are non-exception with this demand.
Some replaceable stick-type cosmetic preparations with reusable cases are commercially available from, for example, Meteorite Lipsticks by Guerlain. These replaceable stick-type cosmetic preparations have a separate cap, which is to be removed during use. This structure makes it impossible to prepare the stick-type cosmetic preparation for application by a single operation. A complicated structure is generally required to make the stick-type cosmetic preparation ready for application by a single operation. The complicated structure of the case results in a complicated attachment mechanism of the stick-type cosmetic preparation. When the structure of the attachment mechanism becomes too complicated, the users can not attach and detach the stick-type cosmetic preparation to and from the case by themselves. There have been no cases of stick-type cosmetic preparation having a structure that enables a replaceable stick-type cosmetic preparation to be freely attached to and detached from a compact and reusable case and makes the stick-type cosmetic preparation ready for application by a single operation, while effectively protecting the stick-type cosmetic preparation from damages.